pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the latest and third installment in Nintendo's cross-series 3D fighting game. It is the only series where Pikmin elements have exceeded a couple of trophies, most notably for the inclusion of Olimar as a playable character. __toc__ Olimar & Pikmin Olimar is featured as one of the playable characters in this third game of the series, and is on the starting roster (as opposed to being a secret character that needs to be unlocked). Nearly all of his moves involve the Pikmin, making him dependent on them. Even the simple "grab", in which the player holds an opponent, requires Pikmin. Up to six of these can be plucked from the ground, the color is randomly determined. The range of Pikmin covers all of those that are found in Pikmin 2 except Bulbmin. The Pikmin are immune to attacks when they are with Olimar but if they are away from him they can be killed rather easily. Olimar does not take damage when this happens, and each dead one allows one more to be pulled from the ground. Olimar's moves Olimar's moves differ in damage, knockback and range depending on the type and number of Pikmin he has following him. ;Neutral special attack – Pikmin Pluck:This move allows Olimar to pluck a Pikmin, of which there can exist up to six for one player. The type of Pikmin plucked is noticeably dependent on the area picked in. This move can only be performed on the ground, and using it while running with five or fewer Pikmin stops Olimar instantly. It is one of the fastest special moves in the game. ;Side special attack – Pikmin Throw:Olimar throws Pikmin, which stick to the opponent and do damage, much as they would to enemies in the Pikmin games. Purple Pikmin, however deliver knockback to the foe instead of clinging to the opponent. White Pikmin are particularly effective in this attack because they do three times the damage of any other Pikmin. It should be noted that the high-angled throw of Yellow Pikmin is preserved from the Pikmin games, but that their motion is also slow. White Pikmin move quickly and horizontally when thrown, and Purple Pikmin land short. ;Down special attack – Pikmin Order:Olimar calls any idle Pikmin to him, which are then organized by color. If this is already the case, the move cycles through the Pikmin, and the order is the same as in Pikmin 2. During the few frames before blowing his whistle, Olimar is invulnerable to knockback, though he can still take damage and be grabbed. The benefit, then, is that a counter attack can be made more quickly than if Olimar had shielded. ;Up special attack – Pikmin Chain:Olimar releases his Pikmin all together at an angle that can be somewhat varied. The move has a high range, proportional to the number of Pikmin at Olimar's side, and fair knockback. Its speed suits the purpose of a surprise attack. Its main purpose is as a form of recovery from off the stage, but it cannot grab an edge that an opponent is hanging onto (unless a Purple is at the tip). This special move is the 2nd longest tether recovery in the game. ;Final Smash – End Of Day: Olimar takes off in his spaceship (which traps and hurts enemies, doing about 27% damage from entering to take-off) , leaving his opponents alone for Bulborbs to attack them. During the duration of the Bulborb attacks, the opponents receive about 47% damage. Afterwards, the ship crash lands back onto the stage, hurting (34%) anyone in its path. Despite being left behind, Olimar's Pikmin are unharmed. :The confirmation of the move at Smash Bros. DOJO!! stated that if more fighters are present, the move does more damage. On the other hand, if more fighters are dueling when this Final Smash is initiated, then there is more of a chance that the fighters would steal Olimar's KOs. Masahiro Sakurai stated that this was to balance the move out. :The ship is a Meteor Smash if it hits a foe in midair. Another possible use of End of Day therefore is to edgeguard by intercepting recovering enemies with the ship. Distant Planet There is a stage based on the Awakening Wood, named the Distant Planet. Red Bulborbs appear on occasion, which can eat players, and some human-made objects are visible, such as an empty drinks can. Pellet Posies are seen too, and can produce Pellets that, when be thrown into Pikmin onions, produce items. List of Pikmin elements Music A number of music tracks from both Pikmin games are included and are played in various levels, stages and cutscenes. *''Main Theme'' *''World Map'' *''Stage Clear'' *''Title Theme'' *''Forest of Hope'' *''Ai no Uta'' *''Tane no Uta'' *''Environmental Noises'' Trophies Brawl features a number of trophies to collect, some of which are Pikmin-related, the majority being various beasts; each has a description or information about the Pikmin series in general. Stickers Stickers are further collectible items in Brawl; the following are the Pikmin-themed ones: *Crimson Candypop Bud *Red Pellet Posy *Blue Pellet *Yellow Pellet *Reclining Red Pikmin *Red Pikmin *Blue Pikmin *Yellow Pikmin *Purple Pikmin *White Pikmin *Onion *Louie *President *Bulborb *The Ship *Olimar's Daughter *Olimar's Son Glitch There is a glitch that can be done with Pikmin & Olimar. The more Olimars there are, the bigger the glitch will become. The "Green Greens" stage is necessary, and each of the Olimars may only have Red, White, or Blue Pikmin. These need to be thrown against the yellow blocks on either side. The Pikmin will continue to circle in mid-air, and extreme damage can be dealt by moving a character (preferably not the one that threw the Pikmin) into it. Warning: This glitch will most likely result in a crash if too many Pikmin are thrown. The Wii may refuse to read the disk after resetting. External Links *http://www.brawlsnapshots.com/snapshots/tag?order=score&tag=olimar Snapshots of Captain Olimar from Super Smash Bros. Brawl *[http://www.smashbros.com http://www.smashbros.com The Smash Bros. DOJO!!] *[[w:c:ssb|SmashWiki, a Super Smash Bros. wiki]] Category:Games